The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an audio device and a multimedia device including the audio device.
Multimedia devices such as smartphones or smart pads are configured to create and play video data and audio data. The audio data may be openly played through a speaker or may be played to be provided to a specific person through a personal playback device such as earphones or a headset.
A multimedia device is typically configured to play audio data through a speaker when a personal playback device is not connected to the multimedia device, and to play the audio data through a personal playback device when the personal playback device is connected to the multimedia device. To implement such functions, a multimedia device may include a jack detector that detects whether a jack of the personal playback device is attached to a jack slot of the multimedia device.
A jack detector may detect attachment of the audio jack by supplying voltages or currents to electrodes of the jack slot, and detecting whether a current flows through the electrodes of the jack slot. However, in the case where contaminants that are conductive (e.g., water or seawater) are attached to or present in the jack slot, a current may flow through the electrodes even though an audio jack is not attached to the jack slot. A jack slot may quickly corrode as a result of such current flow due to conductive contaminants.